


Brothers in arms

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captive Sam, Dean Winchester Saves Sam Winchester, Dean is Not Amused, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Robbery, Sam Gets Shot, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Sam and Dean are caught in the wrong place when a group of robbers take them hostage inside a diner. What will the brothers have to do to get out alive, and save the rest of the people inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much is said about what happens outside of the brothers hunting life. I got the idea when I was thinking about what they would do if a situation like this came up. I hope that you like this, and if you do then leave a comment or a kudos. Enjoy.

'' Another hunt finished. Man, it seems like we're getting all the easy hunts lately.'' Dean mumbled, looking over to Sam from the drivers seat. Sam only glared back at him with an annoyed look.

'' Don't say it, or next we'll have to fight something that will kill us.'' Sam warned.

'' Everything tries to kill us Sam.'' Dean pointed out.

'' I mean something like a wendigo, or worse.'' Sam said.

'' Oh.'' Dean let his eyes drift through the intersection, looking for a diner or something they could stop at to get a bite to eat. They hadn't gotten any food since lunch yesterday, and it was coming up on 6 the next afternoon. They were both tired, sore, and rather hungry. Dean spotted a diner just up the road, and it didn't look too packed. '' Hey, how about we stop up there to get some food?'' Dean asked, glancing over to Sam. The light at the intersection turned green, and the road demanded his attention again.

'' Sounds fine by me. I'm starving.'' Sam said. He couldn't argue at all for once about Dean wanting to get some food. Sometimes he just wished they would grab something at a gas station and hit the road again, but at times like this when they had nowhere to be he didn't mind a good sit down meal. So he went along with Dean's plan, watching as they pulled into the small parking lot.

The diner wasn't a very large one, probably big enough to have a few tables along the walls and then a bunch littering the middle of the floor. There were only a few cars parked outside, making it the perfect time to go inside. A small crowd means less attention if they are recognized by somebody inside.

Dean parked the car in a far spot from the door, turning to Sam with a grin.

'' What's with the grin?'' Sam asked, reaching for the handle on the door to open it.

'' We haven't had a good sit down for awhile. This will be nice for once.'' Dean said. He finally opened his door, and stepped out into the brisk air outside the car. Sam only shook his head with a faint laugh on the tip of his tongue. He got out of the car, watching as Dean rounded it to get to his side. '' Let's go.'' Dean said, already walking towards the building. Sam followed behind, suddenly regretting the thought of going inside the diner. He may be hungry, but dealing with this wasn't worth the trouble.

The brothers were inside and seated within a few minutes, and a cute waitress had taken their order. Everything seemed the same as normal: Dean flirting with the waitress, Sam ordered something that Dean called rabbit food, and the brothers argued about their choices in food. Sam didn't care about what Dean said, but he wanted to keep his body going unlike himself. Dean only ever stuffed himself with greasy burgers and burritos all day, and he really needed to stop that. Sam knew he'd never listen to him about it, so he wasn't going to go down that road.

 Their food came out after about ten minutes, and the two were enjoying their meals. They were about halfway through them when Dean looked up only to see a strange group walk into the diner. He watched as they walked up to a nearby table, and took a seat. They were looked all around, as if they were eyeing people down. It took a few moments, but soon the tallest of the group of three met his eyes. There was a strange look behind them, a look that made his stomach churn to think what it could be. He didn't feel that they should be there anymore. Dean looked over to Sam, who's eyes were quietly searching the diner. His back was to the men, but he must've sensed the same unease he currently had. Sam's eyes strayed up to Dean, and all he had to do was nod his head to get the answer across. Sam understood what he meant, and quickly stood from the table to go pay the bill.

Dean watched with a wary eye as Sam approached the front cashier, who was looking over a seating chart to seat a small family of three who couldn't keep their little girl under control. She was bouncing all around, and had bumped into Sam's leg as he walked up to ask her about getting the check. She nodded in his direction, then turned to type something out. Dean felt that they would get away from what ever he feared might happen, however, he was utterly wrong.

He never saw the other man move, had barely seen the other two move either, but now they were at the doors. The two who had stood up after the first had barred the door, and pulled out guns that were aimed at all the shocked patrons who were now screaming in a panic. The tallest one, who appeared to be their leader, went straight towards Sam. Sam had spun around at the sound of the screams, only to be hit by a punch to his face. He was sent sprawling beside the counter, and the man placed a booted foot on his back to keep him their. Anger flared inside of Dean as he stood from the table. He went towards the man, only to be stopped by the barrel of a gun pointing at his brothers head.

'' Make another move and he dies.'' The man said, warning Dean even further by pressing the barrel of the gun to Sam's temple. There was blood on Sam's face, streaming out of his nose in rivers. It would be a miracle if it wasn't broken. '' This place is under my control now. Anyone tries to leave, or call the cops, and they're dead.'' The man warned to all who were there.

Dean glanced around himself for a split second to all the people in the diner with them before his eyes went back to Sam. There were about twenty other people there with them. He knew they were screwed.

'' Get down on the ground, all of you!'' The tallest of the men said. No one made a move at first, so he motioned to the two men at the door. They nodded at him, and then pointed their guns towards the ceiling. They fired into it, the shot booming around them to prove that he meant business. Everyone dropped to the floor at that point, including Dean. He was still watching Sam, who was watching him back. He was just as startled at what had transpired as he felt. He had a right to be considering there was a gun at his head. Dean could see he was afraid, and wanted nothing more than to switch places with the kid. However, he was trapped where he was unless he wanted to get Sam or himself killed.

'' Do as I say and no one will die!'' The man shouted, taking the gun away from Sam's head only to pull him up to a sitting position. He shoved Sam back against the counter as hard as he could, and then the gun was back at his head. '' Get me the manager!''

 

\---

 

 The leader of the small trio had moved everyone to one end of the diner, trapping them against the far wall by having his two goonies threaten to shoot them. The only people not there, sadly, were Sam and that poor family that had walked in when they chose to move.

The family was cowering in the corner, the mother holding her daughter close while the husband shielded them both from the gunman. Sam was still trapped against the bar, his hands zip tied to the bar that wrapped around the counter. Dean could see blood on his wrists if he looked close enough, proving that the zip ties were purposefully pulled as tight as they would go.

The man was standing near all four of them, his gun held at his side ready to fire when ever he thought one of them would step out of line. Dean had found a pattern in his movements, but it would only serve any good for him if he could get close to the man. The man would walk towards the family, eyeing them all down like they were nothing but animals. He'd wait for a response from them before turning towards Sam. He would kneel down in front of Sam, eyeing him down like he was nothing but trash. He would then press the gun to his temple, and ask him a question that only he could hear. Then he'd stand, and repeat every fifteen minutes. He'd done it four times in the last hour, and after every time Sam would look towards him. He was searching for a way out of this mess just as much as Dean was, but neither one of them knew how to do that without getting someone else or another person killed.

Dean glanced towards the window, and what he saw was a large number of cop cars waiting outside. That wouldn't help them now, because the robbers or what ever they were, had found the manager. One of the goonies had broken off within a half hour of taking the building. The man was tied in a similar way Sam was, but he was in a much worse condition then Sam.

'' Where's the money. Give us that, and we won't kill all these people.'' the leader said, kneeling in the guys face. Dean's eyes shot over to Sam to see he was watching the man as well. He was only a few feet away from him, and Dean bet that Sam was worried abut what was to come next.

'' Its in a safe, but the safes not here.'' He pleaded.

'' Then open the damn register! I want the money!'' He shouted, pressing his gun into the mans head. The manager only repeated what he'd said before, and then the man backed away from him. His eyes flung towards the family standing in the corner, and then he was running toward them. Dean watched in horror as they dragged the family's daughter away from them. He held her in a head lock, and wrenched her away from her screaming parents. Dean wanted nothing more then to beat these guys heads in, but if he were to do that he'd get both himself and Sam killed in the process. All he could do was watch as the man walked back towards the manager with the crying girl held tightly in his arms.

'' Tell me where the money is, or I blow her brains out.'' he warned, holding his gun to her temples. She was crying hard, almost to the point of screaming. The manager looked about ready to scream for him to let her go, but he only bowed his head.

'' Let her go, and I'll show you.'' he said to him. The man only smiled, and began to stand.

'' I'm not letting her go, and if you don't tell me where it is within the next thirty seconds I will blow her brains out.'' The little girl and her parents screamed out at this, and the girl began to fight to free herself. The manager hadn't said a word, and Dean was past regretting the fact that he'd left his gun in the impala. If he had it this guy would have a bullet in his head by now. Dean was about to shoot up to do something, finally sick of sitting around, when he heard someone shout out above the girls screaming.

'' Take me! Take me instead!'' Dean's heart dropped, and his eyes found Sam. He was watching the man with wide eyes that seemed to be pleading.

'' Sammy, no.'' Dean said.

'' Shut up!'' One of the goonies ran forward, and shoved the butt of his gun into Dean's chest. He fell to his knees, the air forced out of his lungs as he struggled to take in another breath. He raised his head to see Sam, and now the man was kneeling before him with his gun pointed at his chest.

'' What did you say?'' He asked, pressing the gun right over where Sam's heart was pounding away.

'' Take me instead.'' Sam begged. '' Let the little girl go. Let all these people go, and take me.'' The man seemed to contemplate this, his eyes glancing over towards the girls parents. His eyes made their way over to the others patrons, and Sam's eyes followed to see Dean kneeling on the ground still from the blow to the chest. There was shock written across his face, as well as a look that screamed for him to stop before he did something stupid.

'' You would give your own life for these people. You don't even know them.'' The man said.

'' I'd give my life for anyone who doesn't deserve to die because of people like you.'' Sam said. '' Because you are a monster, because you prey on the weak.'' Anger flashed over the mans face, and it was the only warning Sam got before he was hit hard in the head by the mans gun. His head snapped to the left, and he felt blood blossom on his temple as he looked back to the man. He was smiling, and was pressing the gun to his chest again. The hold he had on the little girl was light now, and then he lowered his arm. The little girl was freed to run back to her parents.

'' That offer, I'll take up on.'' He said, putting the gun in his pocket only to remove a knife and another zip tie. '' Get those other people out of here, and don't let any of them back in. No cops.'' He said. He cut the zip tie holding Sam down, and roughly pulled him to his feet. He quickly bound his hands behind his back with the new zip tie, and pulled it tight enough to draw more blood from the wounds that were already there. The sight of the man manhandling his brother made Dean jump up to his feet. He would've been running towards his brother, had he not felt a hard shove on his shoulders.

'' Move it.'' The man said, pushing him hard towards the door. Dean had had enough. Like hell was he letting Sam stay here with this man. However, instead of fighting his way out, he went with what they were saying. If he could do this right, then he could slip away before someone noticed. So he slipped into the middle of the crowd of people that were there, and made himself look invisible. He could see Sam from where he was, and watched as his brother was taking towards the back of the diner along with the manager. The man was getting them somewhere quiet, somewhere that no one would find them. Dean had an idea what would happen, but he wasn't ready to admit it. He had to get to Sam first, and get him out of here.

All the people were being shoved through the door one by one, the men watching them as they went. Dean took the chance, and slipped away to a place he was sure they couldn't see him. The leader of the trio wasn't as smart as he thought. He'd left his knife on the counter. Dean swiped it up in one hand, and shoved the item into his pocket before making his way back towards the room where Sam had been taken. He treaded lightly as he did so, watching for any sign of the guys goonies coming back here. He would have to keep an eye open for them, and at the same time get his brother and that manager out of here.

'' I must say, I wasn't expecting for you to give yourself up.'' He heard the guy say. '' It makes me wonder, was it for that guy that said your name? Huh, was it little Sammy?'' Dean froze at that, anger boiling over now. There were only so many people that ever used that name, and he was one of the only people left to say that name. '' Who is he then? Brother, cousin, a lover maybe?'' That was taking it too far in Dean's book. '' Well, what ever he was, he better be ready for a body bag. If there's no money here, then you're both dead.'' Dean kept going until he came up to a room that was just off from an office space. The robber had taken Sam and the manager inside, and was stupid enough to leave the door open. Dean crept over to it, and peered inside the opening. He saw Sam and the guy standing there. He had Sam in a headlock, the gun pointed at his head as he watched the manager shift through a pile of papers.

'' Come on, hurry up. My fingers getting twitchy.'' The guy said. The manager was working faster now, practically throwing the papers off his desk as he looked for what ever he was trying to find. Dean had had enough of waiting, and came out of his hiding spot. The second he did, the man was turning towards him with Sam. The gun moved from his brothers head to point as Dean's chest, and Dean kept the knife raised. '' Bringing a blade to a gun fight. Not a smart move.'' He said.

'' Let him go.'' Dean said. '' Or I will kill you.''

'' What can you do before I shoot? I have the gun, and you have a pitiful knife.'' He said.

'' Try me.'' Dean said. The two seemed to stand off for a time, while the manager seemed to shrink into the corner. Dean was starting to get impatient on waiting for the man to make a move, but before he could do anything his brother beat him to it.

Sam threw his head back hard into the guys face. The force caused him to recoil in pain, which in turn freed himself. Dean ran towards Sam, quickly cutting the zip ties on his wrists. He was about to shove Sam out of the way so he could get to the man, but a loud shout from the man caught them both off guard.

'' Screw YOU!'' The gun in his hand fired, and both brothers hit the floor. Dean didn't feel anything, guessing that the bullet must've missed him. He decided to act before another bullet could go flying. He jumped up with the blade, and lashed out at the man. The two sparred for awhile, Dean managing to get the gun away from him to kick it back to his brother. Sam hadn't moved since he hit the ground, and that made him worried, but he had to take care of this guy first. Sam would be killed otherwise if he couldn't. So he kept pushing, until he finally had the man down. He was about to stab him in the chest, but the sound of a gunshot met him first.

Blood blossomed on the guys head as the bullet landed in the middle of his head. The guy died instantly, falling limp where he lay on the floor. The sound of the gunshot had caused the man to shout out, and he was watching on as if he couldn't believe that he was dead now.

Dean looked back to see where the shot had come from, and found his brother holding up the gun with a bloodied hand. There was pain written across his face, and he was really pale. Then the gun fell from Sam's hand, and he rolled over on his back to see where the blood had come from. Dean was shocked to say the least when he saw the large hole resting in the younger mans shoulder, close enough to his chest to cause him to worry.

Sam had been shot, and he was hurt bad.

'' Sammy.'' Dean fell beside his brother, fighting with the jacket he was wearing to get it off himself. When he managed it, he rolled it up and pressed it into his shoulder. Sam cried out in pain, is back arching off the floor as he did that. Dean pushed him back down, trying to console his brother. '' It's going to be alright Sammy. We're going to get you some help, alright.'' Dean said.

'' Did they.... Did they all get out?'' Sam asked, eyes cracking open to see Dean.

'' Yeah, everyone's out.'' Dean assured him, his eyes straying up towards the manager. '' Can you go get help?'' Dean asked. The man only shook his head, and then ran towards the back exit. Dean had seen it on the way in, and he was pretty sure that those goonies weren't there either. He could only hope that the help would show up soon. The gunshot wound was close enough to Sam's chest that he was worried it may have either hit or nicked one of Sam's lungs. '' Hang in there Sammy, alright.''

'' Right.'' Sam said, holding his hand up to give him a thumbs up. There was no blood on his lips or his teeth, telling Dean that he must've missed hitting his lungs. Dean had to hope that was the case as the two of them patiently waited for help to arrive.

 

\---

 

 Lights flashed around the brothers as the two goonies were lead towards one of the nearest cop cars. Dean was more than a little gleeful to see the two in cuffs after what their leader had done to his little brother. Then came the body bag with him inside, and all he could do was scowl at it as it rolled towards the second ambulance.

Sam was sitting in the back of the first one with two large pads of gauze pressed to the front and back of his shoulder. Dean was watching from the outside as his brother bit his lip through the pain. He had been given some morphine when the paramedics had arrived, but so far it hadn't kicked in yet. He heard one of the paramedics talking about running him to the hospital if they couldn't get the bleeding under control. In truth, Dean didn't care what they had to do. Sam needed help, he was going to get it.

'' That kid was a hero.'' He heard someone say. '' He let himself get shot for us. To protect us. He saved our daughter.''

Dean felt pride for his baby brother. Sam had saved the lives of all those people. They could've died had Sam not done something. So maybe it was worth getting shot.

'' How you feeling Sammy?'' Dean asked, walking up to the ambulance.

'' Feel like I got shot.'' Sam said, looking up to Dean. His face was pretty pale, and his words slurred just a little, but otherwise he was fine.

'' I bet you do.'' Dean said. '' He going to be alright?'' Dean asked, directing his attention to the medic.

'' The bleedings slowing down, but we'd prefer that you let us run him to the hospital just to be sure.'' She told him.

'' That sounds like a great idea.'' Dean said. '' We got nowhere to be, right Sammy?'' Dean asked, looking back to his brother. Sam nodded, and then his head laid back against the stretcher. '' I'll follow you to the hospital Sammy. I'll be there when you arrive.'' He said. The paramedics took this as their chance to leave, and quickly closed the back doors. Dean went towards the impala, and quickly fell into the drivers seat. He knew Sam would be fine, considering he wasn't dead, but he wasn't going to leave him just because of that. He would stay with him, and protect him to the very end.

That's what big brothers are for, isn't it?


End file.
